


discover me, discovering you

by LyricalMelody, Thymeira



Series: Emet-Selch/WoL week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Loss of Virginity, They really don't know about sex and it's adorable, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/pseuds/LyricalMelody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymeira/pseuds/Thymeira
Summary: Persephone had realized that she would be away from her friends for some time once she left Amaurot, for the world beyond what she had known all her life, but somehow, knowing her departure grew closer and closer still, rather than excitement, she felt...afraid.In her fear, she let her feet lead her to where she wanted to be.Right into her best friend's arms.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/ Azem | Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Emet-Selch/WoL week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	discover me, discovering you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emetwol week over on twitter.
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Light/Dark

Dark hood pulled up over her head and black mask over her face, Persephone moved quickly, yet quietly down the evening streets, destination clear as day in her mind. Within the next couple of days, she would be leaving Amaurot to follow her calling, her position as Azem, and while she was proud of that fact, she was also...

... _ afraid _ .

The task was one taken alone more often than not, and while the world at large wasn't too terribly frightening on it's own, the fact she wouldn't be able to see her friends once she left had her heart aching.

Thus feet quickly led her to the building her closest friend resided in, moving up to the correct floor before she was at his door, slightly out of breath.

Before she could question herself, she knocked softly at the door, swallowing nervously. She hoped he was home, if he wasn't...

“Enter,” a voice called out after a few moments, and the sound of rustling could be heard. 

The door opened on its own, revealing the room’s occupant, laying on the floor, with his arm pointed straight up into the air.

A large three dimensional photonic projection sprawled across the room. His pale fingers carefully moved pieces—buildings—across what appeared to be a cityscape. It wasn’t Amaurot, no, it was a subterranean settlement of the Ascian’s own creation. Populated with simulated life. 

“Hythlodaeus, this  _ really  _ isn’t a good time, can’t you see—“ 

Though he paused, his heart beating against his black robes. Golden eyes peering beneath a red mask.

“Persephone...? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Carefully, Persephone moved into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her before looking up at what her friend was doing.

"...I have no idea what you're doing, but it looks fascinating," she said softly, one hand reaching up to gently remove her mask, while the other pulled her hood back, cheeks a faint pink as she looked down at where he lay on the floor.

She didn't move any closer -- didn't want to disturb what he was doing even as she... _ needed _ to, needed to talk with him, sit and laugh and share good times before she was...gone.

As she took off her mask, he flushed awkwardly before immediately turning off the simulation. Though he didn’t move, still laying on the ground before carefully pulling off his own mask. It wasn’t fair to hide, after all.

_ You’re lovely as always _ , Hades thought to himself, golden eyes lingering upon her for a few moments before trying to act disinterested. 

“Ah—yes, that. That was a city of my own creation—not real, of course. It’s a simulation.” His cheeks were bright red, and he tried to turn away to hide it.

"I might not be Emet-Selch, but I could guess that much," she teased lightly, her gaze softenening as he removed his mask, taking in the look quickly, committing it to memory before he looked away. "I just -- I wanted to see you. Before -- I leave soon." Persephone felt a lump in her throat, soft, grey eyes watching his masked face. "We won't see one another for a while. But -- if you don't have time I can -- I can come back another time...?"

At her words, he choked on an unexpected tear before bolting to sit upright. “N-No—now is perfect. I had no idea you were leaving so soon, else I...” 

Unfortunately for him, the amount of new creations had increased, work now eating up the time he usually spent in leisure. 

“Well, ah... I do appreciate your visit. I apologize for not being any more entertaining—“ Scrambling to his feet, he moved towards the couch, trying to usher Persephone along with him, her feet shuffling as he took her, guiding them towards the couch where she sat happily, setting her mask down beside her with a sigh.

"You don't have to be entertaining, Hades. I just..." She tried to put her thoughts into words, failing as she made a vague gesture with her hand. "I just want to spend time with you. Just be yourself, that's all I could ever, would ever ask of you."

Clearing his throat, his golden eyes lingered on her for a moment before averting. “V-Very well, if you’re certain you’ll enjoy my company.” He felt like a bore. A stick in the mud. Always the pessimistic loner—a dark cloud that loomed over all. Despite that, Persephone still chose to spend time with him. To which she always brought out the best in him. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to will them to quit watering, to quit threatening to spill over. She was there to see Hades, not cry all over him. "The date did come rather quickly, didn't it?" She tried to sound casual even as she opened her eyes once more, thigh gently pressing against Hades' as she leaned over towards him.

Finally looking back at her, panic washed over his face as he caught sight of her tears. “Yes—it did. T-Though there’s no need to cry, I’m still here, yes? I’m going nowhere.” 

He sucked in a lot of surprised air as she made contact.

Feeling...daring, perhaps, one of Persephone’s hands reached over to grasp one of Hades’, even as the other gently dabbed at her eyes, using the sleeve of her robe to soak up the moisture. "I always enjoy your company. Why else would I seek it out?"

A whine of surprise rumbled the Ascian’s throat as she took his hand. It was warm—having the same feel as the soothing darkness that was his aether, his aura. 

“M-Mayhaps you’re a glutton for punishment?” He stammered at her words. Though that was a dumb response. He hung his head, letting out a shaky sigh. There was no denying her words—she must have liked him, considering how often they saw one another.

"Oh, that could very well be true. Still, I happen to enjoy your company. Otherwise, I wouldn't...have come here, would I?" Carefully, she peered up at him, watching his expression.

Taking in a shaking breath, she let it out slowly. "That's just it. You'll...be here. But I  _ won't  _ be." While she was excited, and even  _ eager  _ to go out into the world, it wasn't something she'd really...done before. And realizing that she wouldn't be able to just stop by and visit her friends...

It was hitting her hard.

"I won't be here. I'm not turning back now, I'm not -- I don't regret what I'll be doing, I just...I’m going to miss you."

Squeezing her hand, a dejected sigh lingered upon his lips. “I see. If it’s any consolation, I would be more than happy to visit you. Prior notice would he preferred of course, but...” In truth, he would stop  _ everything  _ to see her.

Licking her lips, she let out a soft sigh of relief as Hades let her hold onto his hand, her own feeling the opposite -- much like her aether, her aura, cool and crisp light.

"I -- we'll have to see. Aside from when I leave, I don't exactly know where I will be at any point in time. I have...there are places I need to check on, but..." The nature of her job, her office was almost instinctual. Yes, there were things she did need to do but…

His face heated darkly, and he quickly turned away. “I-I suppose not.” 

Whining at her answer, his golden eyes looked to hers almost pleadingly. “Y-You could send word when you have some idea, yes? I can rearrange my schedule swiftly if need be.” 

She didn't want to think about that right then, her gaze looking away for a moment as she collected herself before looking over once more. "It's much more likely I'll simply find you when I return, and regale you with tales of my adventures." Her lips curled upward, a gentle, yet amused smile on her face.

"If I have an idea of time and place...I could." There was hesitancy in her voice, cool grey eyes watching his own for a moment before giving a small nod. "We'll...see. Once I get a better grasp of what I'm doing. You...had more guidance than I have, honestly, so I'm...fumbling."

Laughing and shaking his head, he responded, “Hardly. It just so happened to fall into my area of expertise. As, hopefully, does yours. I trust you’ll manage.” 

"Yes, that's for us to worry about in the future. Right now I just..." She trails off with a soft whine, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I just want your company."

Her response however struck him in his core, the ascian visibly wilting in response. “I see... well, I await your return with baited breath...” And he would. But he knew it would hurt—he simply hoped he’d be sufficiently distracted. 

Squeezing her hand affectionately, he nodded. “You have my company. You always do, whenever you so desire it. Even if I question your choice in companions.”

Her hand gently squeezed his back, tearing her gaze away for a moment before she was looking at him once more.  _ This is the last I'll see him...for a while. Do I dare? Do I make a move? _ Her gaze lingers over his face for a long moment before her free hand reaches up to hesitantly cup his cheek.

"I always want your company," her voice was soft, so soft it was barely above a whisper. "You might question why I am here, but you never turn me away. Could it be...?"

Her hands cupped his face, and his eyes widened. Pale skin grew flush as his golden eyes searched her. “I-I see—“ he stammered. Though at her words her question, he whined. “N-No I—“

Carefully, she leaned forward, leaned up until her lips gently pressed against his, soft and chaste despite the feeling behind it, her aether, her soul moving to gently press against his without conscious thought.

A low confused moan rumbled his throat as he was kissed, his body flailing for a moment before settling to place his hands on her sides. 

His soul sang, pressing happily against hers, trying to twine.

There was what felt like a long moment of worry, at Hades' reaction, but once she felt hands resting on her sides, she relaxed, leaning in closer, her body moving to press more fully against his.

Her soul was overjoyed, eagerly twining with his, dancing teasingly as it did so, her face pulling back just slightly, cheeks a dark pink as she looked up once more, faces so close they were just shy of touching, hand still pressed gently against his cheek.

"I know I shouldn't," she said softly. "But I -- I--"

She let out a breath of frustration before simply leaning forward once more, this time pressing their lips together a bit more firmly, her hand moving to rest behind his head, fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed, her own lips loosely parted as she tried to convey everything,  _ everything  _ in that one action. Want, need, desire -- all of it for  _ him _ .

Always for him, and him  _ alone _ .

He was still a little confused, her body pressing to his eliciting a soft whimper. Though unlike his hesitant flesh, his soul sang its bliss as dark attempted to cocoon her light. Her soul quite happily let itself be cocooned by his warmth, the comforting darkness a balm that would soothe all hurts, even as she leaned into him.

As she pulled away, his body trembled. Cheek pressed against her hand as his brows knit with worried confusion. 

“You—?!” He whimpered, muffled as she kissed him. Melting under her pressure, his lips parted in time with hers, though he was at a loss for what to do after that point. 

Instead, he used the opportunity to breathe. His own desire whirling in his breast like a tempest. 

“Persephone...” he whispered, his hands beginning to explore her, “You came here for a purpose...” He wanted to know what that was, instead pressing his lips more firmly—

"I," she said, breaking for breath, to speak. "I came here for you." Which was completely and utterly true, her intent from the start had been to see him, needing to see him one more time before she left.

But that need had quickly shifted, from simply wanting to see her best friend, to  _ needing  _ him, in a way she'd never wanted or needed anything before.

She leaned in for another kiss, a soft moan in the back of her throat as she enjoyed the feeling of their bodies, their lips pressed together, pulling back for a moment once more, a brief wiggling of her nose and her robes were gone, leaving her in the rather simple white dress she'd worn beneath it, shifting position so that now her dress rode up her thighs, but now she was straddling his thighs, pressing in closer once more.

"I need you. I came here for you, to see, to feel, to  _ taste _ ..." And again she was pressing her lips against his, moaning low once more.

Hades’ eyes widened at her response. He had expected a reason not—that. His cheeks heated at the implications, mind scrambling to try to put together what was frankly a puzzle for the naive Amaurotine. 

As she went in for another kiss, he closed his eyes, a longing moan rumbling his throat as he simply enjoyed her touch, her taste.

Pulling away from the kiss abruptly, he let out a squeak as he felt her clothing change. He wanted to ask what she was doing, but it’d ruin the moment. Instead he spoke up softly, “Should I...?” 

His body was overcome by a warm sensation as she straddled him, his loins quite hot under her.

"You should," her voice was soft, but husky, eyes glistening as she watched him, her face, her body warm, as if taking physical comfort from the melding of their souls.

“Ah—I-I... I see?” He whined, anything he might have said cut off with the kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer.

Not that Persephone knew much more than Hades did -- she was following her instincts, just as she was expected to do in the coming days once she left Amaurot, enjoying the feel, the taste of him beneath her.

"I wanted to spend time with you, enjoy one last night with you before I go." That alone certainly made more sense than what she was doing, her hands pulling back, reaching up to let her hair down from the bun it had been in, falling in gentle waves past her shoulders, brushing against Hades' hands.

"I want to... _ be _ with you." It wasn't something Amaurotines in general did, but her body, her  _ soul  _ was aching for more, was needing more even as her mind couldn't put together why or how, hands moving back to tangle gently in his hair. " _ Please _ ...?"

At her response, he let out a shaking sigh before—with a snap—unmaking his robes, leaving behind a thin shirt, and tight smalls, leaving nothing to the imagination. “Y-Yes—of course. Whatever you desire Persephone—“ he stammered, not really certain what he had just volunteered for, but he needed her happiness. He wanted to give her an evening to remember. “I... I would like that. I can already tell you that I’ll miss you terribly...” he responded sadly, his soul echoing the sentiment as it continued to twine with Persephone’s. 

“Ah... beautiful...” he responded in awe, his brows scrunching his face as he took in all she was. 

Pressing into her hands, he moaned softly, before closing the gap between them, and nosing her cheek gently.

Her face heated up further as his robe was gone, her hips shifting forward, almost grinding down against him with a breathy laugh. "I'll miss you as well. I'll miss everyone but...especially  _ you _ ."

She leaned in once more, so close he could feel her breath on his face, his lips, as she whimpered. "There are -- is, a practice done... _ elsewhere _ . Where people who feel strongly about one another join their bodies, the core of their being together as a show of..." Of love, of desire, of needing that one person above all others, but she couldn't say that, she didn't want to scare him. "..show of unity, togetherness."

She rolled her hips against him once more, her fingers moving to open, remove his shirt, leaning in with small kisses once more, gently along his jaw this time. "I want that with you. Are you still so certain you want to do as I desire?"

Hades let out a soft sweet moan as she pressed against his arousal, his arms shaking as he tried to hold her close. 

Listening intently to her words, he shivered, breathing becoming labored. “O-Oh... ? Well I... I do feel strongly about you, Persephone...” 

A louder moan rumbled his throat as she ground harder. “Nnn...” As she removed the shirt in their way, he quivered. Finally responding to her question, “Y-Yes, of course. You... you should know by now I would do anything for you...”

Hands pulled away once more, hips still rolling against Hades' thighs, against his obvious arousal, fingers grasping at the bottom of her dress and pulling it up over her head, tossing it behind her and revealing she...was wearing absolutely nothing beneath it, pressing her chest against his, skin to skin, the tangle of white curls between her legs fairly glistening with arousal.

"And I feel strongly about you, Hades," she said, her voice rough. "I wouldn't want to do this otherwise."

The moment she removed the last of her clothing, Hades froze. Eyes as large as dinner plates, and mouth dry. “A-Ah—“ he whimpered. The first thing he noticed was her chest. He felt the softness, of course, but to see it was something else entirely: 

He immediately moved to gently cup them on their sides as they pressed to his chest even as she leaned in, peppering kisses along the opposite side of his jaw now, her hands moving to gently tug at his smalls despite the fact she was sitting atop him, making it rather difficult to remove them without moving.

"This needs to go. Nothing between us, nothing separating us. Just the two of us, joined together."

Offering his neck, he moaned low, needfully. “Nnnn... oh? Ah... y-yes—“ 

Snapping, everything was gone. Smalls. Shoes. Everything. 

“T-There—“ he whined, eyes widening as he felt her warm mound on his throbbing prick.

Once everything was gone between them, she carefully lifted herself up on her knees, just enough that she would be above his cock, her hand reaching between her legs to wrap around it, positioning herself. She knew what she needed to do, wanted to do, rubbing herself against it before swiftly impaling herself on it. Hades let out a low moan at the sudden pleasure, his grasp on her breasts tightening momentarily. 

She hadn't expected the  _ pain  _ that came with moving so swiftly, however, sharp and inconvenient, causing her to cry out even as she leaned into Hades' touch, enjoying the feel of his hand on her breasts.

He then moved to wrap her in an embrace as she cried out in pain. “Persephone... p-please don’t hurt yourself.” Though she didn’t stop. Evoking yet another lewd moan from his lips as he enjoyed her warmth. 

“E-Everything inside me is telling me to move my hips, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

"I just...need a moment." Surely that was all she needed, arousal still pooled low in her core as she leaned forward, leaving soft, gentle kisses along the side of Hades' neck, rolling her hips against him without actually bouncing on him, trying to get some sort of friction that would hopefully be somewhat enjoyable between them as she adjusted. "I'm -- I'm okay. I moved too fast, but I'm okay." Her voice was soft, but her actions were deliberate, moving to slowly lift herself up and back down, a soft moan muffled against the side of his neck.

Hearing the sounds he made sent warmth rushing throughout her body, moving to sit herself back up, grey eyes meeting gold, her expression full of love. Of  _ trust _ . "It's okay. I -- I want you to do that. Do what feels right. Goodness knows that's all  _ I'm  _ doing right now."

“Nnn...” he moaned as she kissed him, cock throbbing inside her channel. 

“Good—good I. I—I don’t wish to see you in pain.” 

At her affirmation, he smiled, now moving his hands to her hips, gently thrusting upward. Each movement eliciting pleased sounds from his throat. “I-I know. It’s... this—this is good...”

Her face felt warm, pleasantly so, as she was gently bounced on Hades' cock, her legs moving in tandem with him, eyes remaining on his face as her hands moved to brace herself against the couch behind him.

Hades couldn’t tear his eyes away from her either. She was simply too beautiful—too perfect. Strange feelings welled in his chest that were tangentially related to their physical coupling.

"It's -- it's good. I'm good.  _ We're  _ good." She was breathless, letting out soft whimpers from the back of her throat with each thrust, content to let Hades control the pace for the time being, her chest bouncing along with the rest of her.

"So good -- so good -- I'm glad I learned about this -- that I can share it with  _ you _ ." The last word elongated, turning into a moan as she leaned forward, wanting to claim his lips for her own once more.

“Yes—“ he agreed enthusiastically. “We are—!” 

He didn’t stop, still rolling his hips, whilst using his arms to bounce her. “T-Thank you Persephone this... this is incredible.”

A soft confused sound left his lips, but it was soon replaced with a relaxed moan. Her lips felt perfect...

Even as they continued enjoying one another, taking pleasure from one another, her soul radiated happiness --  _ love  _ \-- gently pressing against the cocoon of Hades' soul surrounding it, enjoying itself much as Persephone herself was.

And  _ how  _ she was enjoying herself, another soft moan coming from her throat as her lips parted, her tongue teasing against his lips, gently asking for entry as she kept bouncing gently against his cock, her hips rolling slightly with the action, wanting,  _ needing  _ more of him, pressing her chest so close against his.

A happy whine left the Ascian’s lips, his dark soul continuing to embrace hers, now trying to mix, meld. And  _ how  _ her soul quickly gave in to his, wanting, needing to join, to be as one with him, the sensation  _ right _ . Like everything was right in the world, like something she had been missing was there, right at the edge of her being.

With parted lips, he let her in, his tongue gently pressing against hers. Curious even as her tongue eagerly explored his mouth, brushing against his tongue, memorizing every little part of him, as if she'd never get this chance again, never have him again.

Though he couldn’t stop,  _ wouldn’t  _ stop. Not until he gave Persephone the world.

And now, now she grew a little impatient, pulling against Hades' hands and moving herself a little bit faster, a little bit harder, wanting, needing more of him.

A sigh of contentment left his lips as his soul began to merge with hers, the light and dark balancing one another. 

Moaning into the kiss, he melted under her ministrations. He could feel the passion, the need. Hades felt it too. 

_ Ah! _ He whimpered, before trying to thrust into her more harshly. That seemed to be what she desired—

This was  _ perfect _ ,  _ they  _ were perfect, her world narrowed down completely to just the two of them, how they fit together into a beautiful whole, a perfect balance between them.

She whimpered, still exploring his mouth for a long moment before pulling back just enough to break the kiss, her breathing heavy.

"So good, you -- you feel  _ amazing _ . Yes,  _ yes _ ,  **_please_ ** , don't stop."

Hades moaned, his eyes locked on her as she pulled away. “I-I won’t stop—but... should we move?” 

Despite the question, he continued to bounce her upon his cock, each thrust sending shooting pleasure throughout.

Her insides clenched down around him at the thought of moving, leaning in to press their foreheads together once again. "Do you want to move?" She didn't particularly  _ want  _ to move, she wanted to remain close to him,  _ connected  _ to him, didn't want that to stop. "Where would you want to move to?"

Hades softly cried out as his dick was gripped. “I-If I can lay you down, it would be easier—but we don’t have to move,” he stammered, moaning all the way. “I can try to carry you, like this...”

Carefully she moved her arms to drape over his shoulders, pressing in close to him, stopping her movements as she pressed kisses below his ear. "That -- sounds acceptable. I think I'd like that, yes. If -- if you can. Don't  _ hurt  _ yourself doing so, though."

“All right—let me see. Let me try.” He offered a smile—a quick kiss—before he lifted her, channeling aether to support her. 

After an awkward walk to the bed, he threw them both atop it. Now pinning her under his weight, he began to piston his hips into hers—

She clung to him, holding on until they were at the bed, then moving to sink into the bed, her arms reaching up and gently cupping his cheeks, letting out a low moan as he began fucking in earnest, her legs instinctively moving to wrap around him.

"Oh, oh, this is -- this is  _ nice-- _ " She loved it, loved the warmth building up within her, the feeling of Hades moving in and out of her, her expression soft as she watched him above her.

Hades let out a soft chuckle. “It is—it’s what my body is telling me to do.” The laugh turned into a low, needful moan as he sheathed himself completely within his lover. 

Nuzzling into her hands, he moved down to press his lips to hers.

_ My dearest Persephone... I could do this with you always, were time on our side.  _

Parting his lips, he sought to deepen the kiss as he continued slow, deliberate strokes.

"Listen to your body," she said softly, breathy. "Listen to your instincts.  _ Take me _ ." Her hands moved to tangle in his hair once more as he came closer, her lips parted in a low moan as he kissed her.

And how she  _ loved  _ this,  **all** of this, her heart swelling even as she heard her lover in her own mind.

_ I wish that we could, that time would let us -- my precious Hades, we will simply have to make due with what time we can take. _

They would have drastically differing duties, but they could make time for one another, surely. They were together  _ now  _ after all.

As his tongue entered her mouth, she let out another low moan, needy, her legs tightening around him, pulling him in closer, closer.

At her request— _ demand? _ —he moaned, pressing harder, faster—

“With you—I can do naught else...” 

He let out a soft, affectionate chuckle, his body still moving atop her. 

_ I know, I know... but this isn’t goodbye. We have all the time in the world, our stations notwithstanding. I want to give you this—all I have.  _

Moaning into the kiss, he thrust into her firmly, adjusting his angle based on her subtle reactions. 

_ You do so enjoy this, don’t you? I’m glad to have been able to give you this... _

She whimpered happily, pressing her body up into his, enjoying the kiss, the delicious friction between the two of them, their souls merged, melted together into one, the pleasure they each felt feeding into one another.

_ We will. We will. I want you. I love you. And I -- I will give you all of me. Whenever we can, whenever we wish, we will  _ **_enjoy_ ** _ this. _

And how she was enjoying what they were doing, moaning, loving every moment, searing it into her memory.

_ Yes, yes, it's so much better than I could have anticipated, I want it -- I  _ **_need_ ** _ it-- _

His soul sang its bliss as he continued to enjoy his friend, his cock pressing in deeper still. Though he paused abruptly, blinking at her words. He had never heard them used to describe feelings to a person, but... 

_ I love you too, Persephone. And I would truly enjoy that. Whenever you desire... I will  _ **_never_ ** _ turn you away.  _

Hades, too, burned every moment into his mind. He would never forget this. He couldn’t. 

_ It—It is—as I need this, need you. Thank you for coming by, I... I was far too shy to approach you... _

Her heart, her soul leapt for joy, laughter bubbling from her chest, pulling away from the kiss to leave a trail of kisses along Hades' jaw, his neck, wanting to cover him with them, to make sure she'd claimed every bit of him that she could.

_ You, I just want you, to have you at my side, to know you want me, want  _ **_this_ ** _. _

Her tongue idly lapped at his skin, memorizing the feel, the taste of him, needing it seared into her mind, just as much as she needed everything else about him there, safe.

_ Never feel that way again -- I need you, I -- I've always needed your presence in my life. I couldn't stop coming back, and now everything fits, like this is how we were meant to be. _

“Ahhh—“ he whimpered as she kissed his tender flesh. “T-That’s... nice...” he shivered, his hips still thrusting inward, though he slowed a little, enjoying her. 

_ I will always be at your side. I want this more than words can describe... and I want  _ **_you_ ** _.  _

Moaning into her licks, he moved to offer her soft kisses, needing to feel her as well. 

_ I won’t—you have my word. It’s as you say, it... it makes sense. So much sense... _

She let out a pleased moan, lips trailing along his shoulder even as she felt him taking the same action, pleasantly shivering at it.

_ Good. I'm glad. I'm so glad. I was afraid you might not, that you might reject me. _

Even so, that hadn't stopped her from making a move, from charging forward despite her fear, and perhaps that was part of what made her qualified for the position of Azem.

_ We make sense, we belong together. Even if we're apart...we know we belong with one another, belong...to one another... _

He let out a soft whine at her response. 

_ I would never reject you.. I’m simply incapable—not once have I ever truly rejected you. Perhaps I’m a touch prickly, but I’ve never once turned you away. And I never will. _

Moving faster within, he let out a low, pleasured moan. 

_ We do. And distance would never change my feelings for you, though I agree we belong together... that I’m yours. _

She moved to press her face in against the crook of his neck, mouth open and breathing heavily, soft sounds of pleasure escaping her throat.

_ I know, but I was still...afraid. Afraid it might be too much. That this might be the thing that pushed us over the edge, that we might not be friends any longer. _

A moan came from her chest, muffled against his neck as she moved her hands to rest lightly on his back, holding onto him for all she was worth.

_ Good -- good, I love you. I  _ **_need_ ** _ you. You're  _ **_mine_ ** _. And I am yours. Whatever happens, I'm  _ **_yours_ ** _. _

Hades wilted, before trying to kiss his friend, to show her how he felt. 

_ There’s naught you could do to destroy our friendship so. You’re far too important to me. Yes I—I am feeling much more than I ever thought I would... it is enjoyable.  _

Nosing her affectionately, he prepared to take her. To give her his all. His hips pounded again and again, bliss shooting through his form at every thrust. 

_ Yes—my Persephone. My beautiful friend~ _

Their lips met and Persephone let out a soft sigh, leaning in and enjoying the kiss for what it was.

_ That is...reassuring to hear, to say the least. I'm glad. I feel the same, I just. Wasn't sure -- you aren't always the easiest to read, after all. _

She whimpered happily, her toes positively curling in pleasure as she rolled her hips against his.

_ My Hades, my wonderful companion, my best friend. _

Hades let out a soft, awkward laugh. My apologies. It’s a habit at this point. Though never doubt that... that I care for you, and wish to give you the world. 

Moaning, he continued to thrust deeper still, rubbing himself firmly against her walls. 

_ Yes—! Though Hythlodaeus would cry knowing you’re picking favorites— _ he gently teased.

_ I don't need the world, I just need you, and I would be happy. _

Her answer was swift and genuine, a gentle warmth bubbling within even as she arched up into him once more, breathing heavily against Hades' neck.

_ As for Hythlodaeus...if he's that upset about it, he should join us. _

Even though she wasn't actually certain if she would do this with him. They were close -- all three of them. But there was something different about Hades to her, something that had her yearning for him even long before tonight.

Hades flushed offering a loving nuzzle. 

_ Very well... that’s simple enough.  _

Moaning at her warm breath, he moved faster. 

_ Ah....?  _

He didn’t respond, simply turning a bright flustered red. Though he didn’t stop. This was for her, all for her. 

Finally he did manage to express his thoughts,  _ I-I believe this is for you, and only you. _

She remained in close to him, clinging to him, breath warm against his neck as she moaned, needing, loving him, the movements against her body, within her body, her walls clenching down around him as she let out a cry.

_ Me -- and only me -- I think I can live with that. _

Her thoughts were a little scattered, as aroused as she was, as happy as she was, her body tensed for a long moment before...well, somewhat relaxing, but still holding onto Hades tightly.

As she cried out—her lovely words spurring him on—he came and hard, keening. His eyes were wide, confused bliss upon his face as he filled his friend with... something. Should he apologize? He shivered, confused, happy, and overwhelmed by pleasure. Likewise, he clung to her.

She could feel as he came, whimpering happily in against his neck, one hand reaching up to gently play with his hair until they were laying there, both spent, with Persephone pulling Hades down atop her, trying to catch her breath even as her soul remained joined with his, happy and content.

"That -- we absolutely have to do that again," she said after a moment, laughing softly. "That was amazing."

Hades relaxed, body and soul content as can be.  ~~ Though he was still pretty certain he just peed in his friend. ~~

“I-It felt amazing, yes.  _ Y-You’re  _ amazing—“ he admitted shyly, choking a bit before whining and snuggling. “I-I’ll do that with you as much as you’d like. Y-You need only ask.”

She turned her head, moving to gently nuzzle against his cheek before pressing a gentle, chaste kiss against it.

"Only for you. I'll ever only be like this for you," her voice was soft, yet determined, her heart swelling up within, filled with joy, contentment. "My Hades..."

He let out a low, happy whine, “A-And I, for you. My dear Persephone... my cherished friend.” 

Offering a soft kiss, he smiled. “Mmm... this is delightful...”

She practically melted into the kiss, letting out a soft, pleased sigh. "That sounds so nice coming from you. Being your Persephone..."

Gently, she nosed against him. "It is. It really is. I don't want to move," she laughed.

“And we don’t have to. Not today.”

Again, she laughed softly, nuzzling in against him, laying contentedly beneath him, the night passing in much the same manner, the two learning one another’s bodies, exploring together.

Come morning, when it was time for her to leave, she found she was able to do so with a smile, even if neither of her friends were able to see her off.

She knew she would have a wonderful welcome home when she returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, or other things involving the XIV crew, please feel free to come join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club!


End file.
